


Size Matters

by misura



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community: lands_of_magic, F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, you'll outgrow her," Ronin said, adding (a bit belatedly, Nod felt), "eventually."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Matters

"You know, you'll outgrow her," Ronin said, adding (a bit belatedly, Nod felt), "eventually."

Nod snorted. "A stomper? No way, no how I'm ever going to outgrow one of _those_. Why'd I want to, anyway? I'd miss out on everything fun."

"You know what I mean," Ronin said, sitting down next to him as if Nod had invited him, as if Nod hadn't come here to think about this kind of stuff by himself.

Which he was perfectly capable of, thank you very much. He'd never needed anyone else to keep him out of trouble, least of all Ronin.

"I know that you didn't exactly ever outgrew Queen Tara," he said, before it occurred to him that maybe that was going a bit far, seeing as how she was _dead_ and all. In theory, of course, she'd returned to the forest, just like Nod's dad, so ... yeah. Nod pretty much knew what a great comfort _that_ knowledge was.

Ronin's expression tightened. "That wasn't like this."

Sure it was. "If you say so."

"The two of you are from different worlds, different cultures," Ronin said. "You can't even talk to each other without the help of some very complicated equipment. Don't be a fool, Nod - or, at least, not more of one than you generally are. When Tara became Queen, I had known and loved her for years. This stomper girl - this MK, you've known her for what? A day? _Not_ including the recent weeks?"

"So what? When you know, you know."

"And when you _don't_ know, you don't know," Ronin said. "Get out there. Meet some girls your own size. You might be surprised."

"Or not. I'm betting not."

Ronin scowled. Clearly, _someone_ wasn't having a happy day. Not Nod's problem, really. "Why do you always have to make things so difficult, both for yourself and those around you?"

"Exactly what I was wondering myself. Which is why I came here. Where there's, you know, nobody else around. To think. Quietly. But I guess I picked the wrong place, huh?" Nod got up and whistled. They'd let him keep his bird, at least.

"Where are you going?" Ronin asked, as if he had any right to know.

 _Oh well. Just in case things go wrong._ "The Sage."

Ronin muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _'about time'_.

"Sorry, did you just say something?" Nod asked. He wondered what it was like, to be all tall and slow and always bump into things.

"Don't be late for patrol duty this evening," Ronin said.


End file.
